Optical coatings such as Low-E coatings are used in windows to block solar heating via infrared electromagnetic radiation in buildings which improves energy efficiency by reducing cooling (HVAC) costs. New coatings and structures referred to as optical subwavelength coatings and structures (defined as acting in the UV, visible, or infrared), plasmonic, photonic, or metamaterials are now being developed by various research groups that are expected to allow tailored scattering of both visible and infrared light in ways not possible with previous coating technologies. The tailored spectral scattering response of new optical subwavelength coatings and structures is expected to go beyond what is currently possible with conventional thin films and coatings that have been limited by material properties that govern classical scattering at interfaces such as, for example, dielectric constants, roughness, and film thickness. For example, new subwavelength structures used as coatings may be expected to deliver substantial energy savings in buildings through spectral control of scattering of both visible and infrared light. One estimate suggests up to 30% of annual heating and cooling may be provided by dynamically controlling infrared transmission using selected window coatings. Additional savings may be possible by selective spectral control of window coatings that allows transmission of visible light while dynamically switching only the infrared light. However, current approaches for making subwavelength structures are not scalable or are prohibitively expensive to produce. Therefore these coatings cannot be applied to cover large areas (e.g., on buildings) or manufactured at a low cost for good market penetration. Accordingly, new processes are needed that enable production of subwavelength coatings that are scalable to very large areas, that have a high throughput, that can be manufactured at a low cost, and that provide spectrally selective properties in the UV, visible, and infrared portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The present invention addresses these needs.